


Fortune

by Missy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He has to be in heaven or something.  Or maybe hell...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redstapler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstapler/gifts).



It was surprisingly warm in the small apartment. Downright cozy, even.

Something in the back of Charlie’s mind told him that this was wrong, that it wasn’t that warm when he’d fallen asleep. He could also smell something delicious cooking on the stove. Something even better than cheese. 

Oh God. He’d died. He’d died or had a stroke or overdosed or something. That had to be it – no way would the world be this good to him. 

Popping open a cautious eye, he realized to his relief he hadn’t gone anywhere, unless heaven or hell consisted of the apartment he shared with Frank. Sitting nearby was a new space heater, and a dish of ham and stuffing sat heating on a hot plate. 

Nearby was a note in a familiar scrawl. In spite of himself, he smiled.

_Charlie,_

_Got lucky at the track and I’m sharing the wealth. Have a good Christmas, kid.  
-Frank_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this little treat!


End file.
